Rocky Horror: What Ever Happened?
by FrankieFan
Summary: A/U Slash We will take a strange journey to the night of Brad and Janet's *incident* with *the Transexuals* and how things REALLY happened! ***up to chap. 5 now! READ READ REVIEW REVIEW!***
1. Default Chapter

(NOTE: None of these characters are mine. They don't belong to me or anyone that I know, so don't sue me or try to stalk me to get close to rhps characters. Thanks!)  
  
This story takes place on the night of Brad and Janet's "meeting" the Transexuals. You thought that Columbia, Rocky, Frank, and Eddie died, right? You were wrong! Well, here's what REALLY happened that night:  
  
*takes place after Brad, Janet, Rocky, Columbia, and Frank have just finished the final number on stage after "Wild and Untamed Thing"*  
  
They had just finished dancing their final number, and had sweat glistening on their foreheads. They lined up for their final bow, all of them imagining a standing audience, cheering for their glorious performance. The curtain was pulled shut by Dr. Scott, who in his fishnets and 4-inch heels, looked quite a sight in his wheelchair, legs finally ceasing to flail about.   
  
The group walked off the stage into the back room and broke up, untangling the fishnets from the feathered boas. Rocky collapsed in the floor and pulled his high heels off and tossed them into a corner, a little too roughly, not actually taking notice of his own strength.   
  
"Baby, did you not enjoy the floorshow?" Frank asked his creation adoringly, while lovingly stroking his wet hair. "Ugh uh hu uh," Rocky grunted while throwing his boa in the same corner as his shoes. But, never the less, he looked up at Frank and smiled a happy yet exhausted grin. "Oh, Baby, you must be worn completely out after such a strenuous, confusing day," Frank knelt down beside him and gently kissed his cheek, "Come into the wash-room and let me help you with your make-up." Frank and Rocky made their way to the back of the room and into the wash-room, while over in the other corner was Columbia, undressing out of her slightly uncomfortable corset and fishnets.   
  
She towel-dried herself and slipped on a black t-shirt with the words "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" on the front and some black panties. She too walked into the wash-room to remove her make-up and dry her hair.   
  
Brad and Janet were in the center of the back room. Janet had already changed into a frilly nighty and Brad was in the process of changing into some flannel pajama pants and an undershirt. "Brad, darling, do you think we'll stay here for awhile? I think I rather enjoy being here!" Janet told her fiancee. "I should think so Janet. It is quite pleasurable here, let's stay for at least a little while," Brad answered, nodding in approval. They smiled at each other and continued changing. "I'm going to go wash my face now, Brad. See you in a bit!" Janet walked into the wash room, which was now quite crowded.  
  
"Baby, now, quit wriggling so, I can't help you if you won't hold still!" Frank's voice was forceful, but had a tone of love in it. Rocky hadn't taken too kindly to having his make-up removed with the bottled liquid that Frank held in his hand. It stung his skin and made his eyes water. "Ahh, ugh! ow!" he grunted in pain. "There, there, stop squirming so. I'm doing the best I know possible. It's almost over!" Frank had gotten the majority of Rocky's face paint off and was now blowing a cool breeze onto his face to relieve the stinging. "See, I told you it wasn't that bad. Perhaps next time we will use a water-based paint on you, that is, at least until you get used to the harsh toner. I hate seeing my darling in pain." Agh ugh uh hu!" Frank had stopped blowing into Rocky's face and the stinging had not gone fully away. "Now now, please Rocky, don't be such a baby!"  
  
"Frank, for goodness sakes, he's only 7 hours old, he IS a baby!" Columbia cried, "C'mere Rocky, there, now, how's that?" Columbia applied a cucumber mask onto Rocky's chapped face and the moaning soon stopped. "See, Frank, ya just gotta use some creativity!" she smiled chipperly. Frank glared at her. "I am creative! I put this whole floorshow together! By MYSELF!" he angerly yelled, frightening Rocky in the process. Rocky cringed, and clung to Janet, who in turn stroked his face lovingly, almost motherly. "There there Rocky, it's alright. Frankie's just throwing another hissy fit, don't whimper so!" she cooed. Rocky smiled and didn't let go of Janet. This angered Frank even more so. He jerked Rocky off of Janet and pulled him into a giant bear hug. Over Rocky's blond hair he stealthily glared at Janet and Clolumbia. "Rocky, is MINE, do you hear me?? I created him, I loved him, he belongs to me! ME!" Frank yelled and took Rocky's hand in his own and stormed out of the wash-room and back into the back room. "Good grief, boy does he have his fishnets in a wad!" Columbia chuckled. Janet giggled along with her and plugged in the hair dryer.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! This is the next chapter, hope u enjoy it! And as usal: These characters are not mine, do not belong to me, and I hope that everyone understands that. Thanky!  
  
*in the back room again, with Brad, Rocky, Frank, Magenta and Riff*  
  
Brad had just gotten through changing and was on his way to the wash-room. As he reached for the door knob, the door was flung open, almost whacking him in the face! Frank stormed out with a reluctant Rocky in his clutches. "Sorry Brad darling, but, well, it's a jungle in there! Those beasts in there are man-hunters! Agh! So unappreciative of my talent in the performing arts!" Frank seethed. "Well, I hope things work out, Frank, but I've got to get my make up off, its beginning to run into my eyes, with my hair dripping and all," Brad was on his way again, but was stopped again by Frank, who blocked his entry into the wash-room.   
  
"Now really, I don't think you look too awfully horrid, maybe you could stay just a little longer Brad?" He put his arms around Brad's waist and pulled the him closer, until their chests were touching. "Janet and Columbia aren't any fun anyway!" he said, gazing into Brad's eyes. Then, realizing that he was being watched by RiffRaff and Magenta he turned and reprimanded them. "Magenta! RiffRaff! Go and um, put these dirty clothes in the laundry and clean them. Yes, and while you're at it, um, er, go and make a place for everyone to sleep tonight. We'll settle the living arrangements tomorrow," then, turning to look Brad in the eye, "You and Janet are staying for awhile, aren't you? I'm sure you'll be, erm, content here." He gave Brad a sly glance. He brought his head in towards Brad's until there foreheads were up against each other's and kissed his lips. Once, quickly, and then twice, a little longer. Then he pulled away from him, letting his fingertips linger a little on the small of Brad's back. Brad felt the tingles go down his spine, as they had many times already this fateful night and turned into the wash-room, as he had intended to do once before.  
  
Frank turned to Rocky, who had, by this time, already fallen asleep in the floor. "Doll, get up please," Frank said, gently nudging Rocky with the toe of his rhinestone-studded shoe. Rocky stirred, but didn't move. Frank kneeled down and stroked Rocky's face, "Come on now, Rocky, let's go, hup to!" Rocky sleepily stood up and took Frank's hand as he led him into his sleeping chamber. "I'll be in later tonight, to erm, hehe, tuck you in." Frank said, in amusement. Rocky smiled and patted the comforter beside him. Frank sat down and took Rocky's hand in his own. "Good night, Rocky, sweet dreams, Love" he whispered and leaned over to give him a good night kiss. Rocky smiled happily and sighed, eyes fluttering, already in a state of sleep. Frank quietly left the room and shut the door behind him. The turn of a key was heard and Frank made his way back to the back offstage room.  
  
Janet had finished drying her hair and removing her stage make-up and was moisturizing her face. Sitting on the counter next to her was Columbia, painting her toenails bright red. She had on her usual Mickey Mouse ears and was humming some made-up tune to herself. Just then, Brad's head popped in the door. "I'm exhuasted, so Frankie's gonna show me my room" he said. He gave Janet a quick peck on the cheek and kissed the top of Columbia's head, seeing that she had her hands full with her nail polish. "G'night girls," he said and walked out. "Since when did Brad start called Frank 'Frankie'?" Janet said. "Ah, girl, just forget him. You're too good for him anyway. There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Columbia answered. "I guess you're right, Bia. He's a loser. But, I can't help myself," Janet sighed. "Well, I know that feeling all too well. That's how I felt with Frankie. He loved me once. And I loved him, I still do too. I probably always will. But, we still have fun sometimes," Columbia said, giggling like a love-struck teenager. "You are so naughty, Columbia!" Janet laughed. They both cracked up, which caused Columbia to spill her nail polish all over the floor. "Oh, crap!" she yelled, still laughing. She hopped off the counter and started cleaning it with a cloth she found hanging over a bathroom stall door. Janet got down to help and they started laughing all over again.  
  
*meanwhile*   
  
Brad had left the wash-room and gone into the back offstage room. He found Rocky's heels and boa still in the corner so he picked them up and put them in Rocky and Frank's dressing room. He sat them down on a chair and turned to leave, only to stare into Frank's eyes. "Aghh!" Brad yelped, "Good lord, Frank, you scared me!" Frank laughed his sultry laugh and put his arm around Brad's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you to your room now. I had to put Rocky in his bed," he told Brad. They began to walk back into the back room. Suddenly, Brad felt at ease and content. He leaned into Frank and took in the smell of him: a mixture of cologne, aftershave, and sweat. It was a very tantalizing smell. Then, Brad felt Frank's hand start to slid downward. It went to his ribs, then to his waist. Brad felt a little apprehensive. Frank massaged Brad's waist with his fingers, as if to say "Calm down Brad, it's alright." Brad loosened up and they walked up the stairs to the main floor. Then Frank's hand slid again, first, to Brad's hip, then to his butt. Brad was confused. He liked this, but so soon? Frank slid his hand into the back pocket of Brad's pajama pants and kept it there. Brad put his arm around Frank's waist and they climbed into the elevator.   
  
Riff and Magenta were sorting laundry together in the laundry room. "Err, the master is getting to be more demanding every day," Riff complained. "Oh, handsome brother, at least we are together," said Magenta, wiggling her fingers at him, reminding him of what could happen later. RiffRaff smiled but looking down at all of the sweaty corsets, undercloths, and garters made him frown again. "After we are done, let us go to our room and finally get some sleep," Magenta said, with a a wink. They began to sort faster.  
  
Janet, done with her face, and ready to go to bed looked around the back stage room for Frank. "Ugh, I don't even want to think what Brad and Frank are doing right now," she muttered. "Hey, Columbia! Can you tell me where I'm supposed to sleep?" she yelled. Columbia popped out of the wash room and said "I'm not fully sure, but I guess we'll just look into the 4th floor rooms, where everyone else sleeps and find the empty one with a made-up bed. Rocky is already asleep and Brad has his room. Frank's room, well, it's quite obvious which is his and I know mine, so yours is the one left!" They walked, chatting, up the stairs to the main floor and to the elevator. "Darn, Frank and Brad took the elevator, so we have to climb the stairs," Columbia said. They walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor and then to the 3rd, and stopping at the 4th,only to see what their eyes weren't meant to see.  
  
Brad and Frank had stepped into the elevator and once in, couldn't contain themselves any longer. Well, at least Frank couldn't. Frank had taken Brad into his arms and started passionately kissing him. Brad, not sure what was going on, was reluctant at first, but as Frank started getting into it, so did Brad. "Oh, Brad, you're so masculine and oh, baby!" Frank whispered, between kisses. He wrapped his leg around Brad's waist and started licking his neck. "Oh, ahh," Brad moaned, giving into pleasure. Brad couldn't stand it any longer and he began taking his undershirt off. Frank, still in his corset, fishnets, and highheels, kicked off his shoes and started wriggling out of his tie-up top. Brad, now only in his underwear, had begun to smooch all of Frank's chest while Frank kissed his neck. They fell down with Frank on top, and started french kissing again when the elevator stopped at the 4th floor. The door was pulled open and gasps of shock were heard. Standing there, mouths wide open, were Janet and Columbia. "Brad!" Janet cried. "Janet!" cried Brad. "Frank!" cried Columbia. "WHAT?" Frank yelled. The men stood up and Brad sheepishly covered himself with his pants. "I was just having a good time!" Frank shouted. He took Brad's hand and interlaced his fingers with his. "We're going to bed!" he announced, and drug Brad down the hallway and into his room.   
  
Columbia took Janet into the room that she and Magenta shared. "Janet, it's alright, don't cry!" she said, trying to console her. "But, it's just, I don't know!" Janet said, in between sobs. "Look, honey, Brad doesn't deserve you," said Columbia. "But, that's not what I'm afraid of!" Janet cried. "Then what is it that's making you so upset?" Columbia asked. "I like Frank!" Janet cried.   
  
To Be Continued!  
  
if you like this so far, tell me! write a review, and I'll write more!  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

*HI PEEPS! This is only Ch. 3, there's more to come!! Enjoy! PLEASE review so I know whether you like this or not! I need to know whether to continue this story or not to continue and right now I'm in very disappointed. I had written another page to this, and it was in a folder and the page fell out sometime and I CAN'T FIND IT! WAAAHH ^ _^ I have to rewrite from scratch! So, please, make me happy! REVIEW PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!  
  
*oh yeah, and I don't own any of these characters , ya happy?*  
  
CH. 3  
  
Columbia stared at Janet, and then laughed. "Honey, everyone who meets Frank falls in love with him. They're mesmerized, and he's all they can think of! Of course, you like him, you probably even love him." Janet smiled. Just then, a loud *THUMP* was heard on the other side of the wall. "That must be Frank and Brad. They don't waste much time, do they?" Columbia smirked, "Of course, you know, the whole time ya spend obsessed with him, he's only obsessed with sex, and, of course, himself, but what else is new? All Frank ever thinks about is what's under your skirt, or pants, in some cases." She leaned over and put her ear to the wall. "Good lord, listen to them! They sound like animals!" Columbia exclaimed. Janet cringed. "How could he?" Janet spit out. "Who? Frank or Brad?" asked Columbia. "BOTH!" Janet cried, "Well, I just don't know. I've got to get back at them!" Columbia laughed.   
  
Then, as if something just came to her, she said "I miss Eddie." A tear ran down her cheek. "Oh, Col, don't cry, I have a feeling you'll be seeing him soon," Janet said, in a soothing tone. "What?" Columbia looked up at her, astonished. "Well, I'm not actually supposed to tell anyone, but, you see, after Frank and I, well, you know, we were just lying there next to each other, and he was telling me about him and his troubles, his life. I just layed there, my head on his chest, and listened. And then, our conversation went to Eddie. Frank didn't really kill him, Col. He faked it. He did take 1/2 his brain, yeah, for Rocky, but he only tranquilized and sedated him. He was out for awhile, but Frank keeps him locked up in a secret room behind the deep freeze. Far fetched, yeah, but it's the truth. Frank couldn't do it, he still had feelings for Eddie." Columbia let out a breath she didn't know she'd even been holding. "Oh, Janet! Thank you thank you sooo much for telling me! I had lost all hope in life! Now, there's Eddie!" she hugged Janet and got off the bed, slipping on her ballet slippers. "Where're you goin?" Janet asked. "To break out Eddie, Frank'll never know, he's too busy and we can run away together." She siged happily. "Thank you so much, Janet, I'll never forget you!" She gave Janet a quick peck on the cheek and whisked out the door.   
  
Janet sighed. At least somebody in this horrid house was happy. She walked out into the hallway. Frank could be heard, very loudly, and it made her sick to think of her him with Brad, the man she used to love. She walked silently past Frank's room to the very end of the hallway. She decided that she wanted to explore a little. She creaked the door open slowly. Something glistened in the moonlight. A beautiful crystalline music box was sitting on a small vanity table. She picked it up and wound it up. A gorgeous tune poured out, like honey. It made her calm, and tranquil. The song was just to beautiful to describe. She looked up into the mirror and shrieked, throwing her hands up. The music box crashed to the ground. Janet jumped back towards the wall. There had been a reflection in the mirror, someone, in the bedroom, in the bed. She looked up, and into the eyes of Rocky, who put a hand up to her face. "Oh, you scared me so!" she cried, "I..I'm sorry. I dropped the music box." She couldn't bear to look at the floor. The music would never play again. Rocky bent down and picked up the music box. He lifted the shiny object to Janet's eyes, still in one piece. "You mean, it's not broken?" she asked. He shook his head and placed it back on the chest. Janet smiled at him. He took her hand in his and led her to his bed. She lay down, and he lay next to her. He put his hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek, before falling asleep again. Janet sighed, and lay her head in the crook of Rocky's arm and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
RiffRaff and Magenta had finished all of their duties and were walking up the stairs to the 3rd floor, where they bunked. He took her hand in his and they walked silently. When they reached the room, he took a key out of his pocket and slowly turned it in the key hole. The door creaked open and they walked in together. Magenta began to undress out of her maid's uniform and Riff changed into something more comfortable also. They silently walked towards one another and touched the tips of their fingers together. Their arms went up, all the way til their elbows touched. Magenta laughed and RiffRaff smiled at her as they slowly let their arms come back down. He kissed her and led her to bed as they drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
*meanwhile*   
  
Magenta, having sneaked past Magenta and RiffRaff, walked slowly into the lab. She daren't turn on a light, for fear someone would see it. Nobody was allowed in the lab without Frank anyway, so this in itself would get her in big trouble. She crept up to the big red door. Fingers trembling, she hit the button on the wall and it slowly opened. She walked in, shivering, and silently cursing herself for not wearing something more sensible than panties, a t-shirt, and ballet slippers. The ice crunched beneath her feet until she finally reached the back, desperately trying to not look at the blood all around her. She reached the back, and found nothing. She felt like crying. All this, and nothing! She felt around, pushing and tapping the wall. Then, her foot brushed something, a switch! She kicked it and the ice wall suddenly did a 180. She slipped through the hidden passage and into the other side. It was a dark room, but it was warm. "Eddie?" she whispered. "Hello? Who's there?" someone whispered back. She crept forward, the room was getting darker. Just then, a flash of light, and a candle was lit. She saw Eddie's face illuminated by the firey glow of the candle. "Eddie!!" she squealed. "Columbia? Oh, baby! I missed you so much!" They embraced and she took his hand. "Come on! We're getting the heck outta dodge," she said, excitedly. Eddie followed her out of the room and into the freezer. She kicked the switch again and they both ran out of the freezer. Eddie smashed his large hand into the button on the wall and they ran out of the lab. They crept down the stairs and into the foyer, where they climbed out a back window and into the night.  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
Frank sat up, abruptly, causing Brad to stir in his sleep. "Something's not right!" he hissed to himself. He walked to Rocky's room, still only in his underwear and robe and opened the door. Rocky was asleep, alone, and safe. Frank shut the door and went into Magenta's room. Magenta wasn't there, and neither was Columbia. "Magenta must be sleeping with RiffRaff," thought Frank. But where's Columbia? Janet slept peacefully in Magenta's usual bed. Frank waltzed in and sat by her. "Good morning, Janet, sleep well?" he asked, almost in a chipper mood. "Hmm? Oh, hello,Gregory, would you like your eggs over easy or hard boiled?" she asked, still asleep. "Janet, I don't beleive you are up yet, so," he chuckled, "let me give you some assistance." He leaned over her, and kissed her, tongue and all. Janet opened her eyes quickly and pushed him off. "Ugh! You disgust me! Can't you make up your mind? Me, or Brad?" she said the words as if they tasted bad. "Oh, Janet, you you and only you darling!" he said, laying down next to her and crawling under the covers. He put his arm around her and kissed her neck. "Janet, you are so beautiful in the morning," he said. She smiled, his sappy game had won her over again. She loved the feel of his legs wrapped around hers and the way he stroked her hair lovingly. She was in such bliss that she fell asleep in his arms, just as she had done with Rocky earlier the night before.   
  
Brad woke up and turned over, to see the man he was deeply in love with. But, he was gone! "Frank?" Brad called. He got up and put his robe on. As he tiptoed down the hall, he heard a slight breathing, which he recognized as Frankie's. "Baby?" he asked, poking his head in Columbia's room. Then, he saw Janet and Frank curled up together, asleep. "Frank!" he yelled. "Wha?" Frank sat up, obviously forgetting where he was, "Oh, hello Bradley. Can I get you something? Coffee?" he stood up and walked to Brad, still quite drowsy. He almost fell down, but Brad caught him in his arms. "C'mon, Frank, you no good cheater, stand up!" Brad was very angry. Frank hugged Brad and fell back into a deep sleep. Brad dragged him down the hallway and back into his bed. "Moron," he muttered, wondering how he could still love this man so much, even after cheating on him. Janet appeared in Frank's doorway. "Brad, darling, we.. we didn't do anything. We just cuddled and fell asleep, that's all. I'm sorry," she said, and walked out. Brad smiled at Frank, "thank you," he said and got back in bed with him, feeling the body heat radiate off Frank. He sighed and fell asleep again.   
  
If you have any suggestions, like where you want this story to lead to, please tell me in a review!! I need more reviews so I know what you people want! I'm going to add more Riff and Magenta soon and if there's anything else, let me know! PLEASE! thanks guys!  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**As usual, I do not own any of the RHPS a;kd;flambn90ujd;aknyube da95841erf f  
Hey, um sorry, hold on please. I um, have a situation to take care of!  
"Frank, can't you hold on! I'm busy, give me 10 minutes, then you can kiss me! Get out of my lap!" "Oh, alrigh sorry bout dat, anyway, as usual, i dont know or own the rhps characters, so, leave me alone already! hehe. =D**  
  
The next morning, Frank woke up alone. Brad had already gone down to the kitchen. Frank peeped into Rocky's room and woke him up to go downstairs to eat. Janet was down at the breakfast table. "Good morning, all," Frank said, royally. "So nice of you to join us...at 3:30, Frankie," Janet said, smirking. "Thank you, Janet," he replied, spitting the words out as if they tasted rank. He sat down and Magenta poured him a glass of brandy. He sipped it as Rocky ate scrambled eggs, very messily. "Rocky, dear, you must learn to use your fork properly. But, since you are such a pleasure to view, messy or not, I'll forgive you!" Frank said, his eyes widening and scanning Rocky's body. Brad walked in the kitchen with RiffRaff. "Hello, Brad, RiffRaff," Frank said curtly. "G'morning Frank," Brad said, with a smile, still in his pajamas. Magenta smiled at her brother and he walked over to her and took her hand. "Frank, don't you think, it would be nice if you got dressed?" Brad said, in an embarrassed way, as he looked Frank up and down, seeing that he was only wearing a robe, his speedo thingy (what do you call those??) and his fishnets. Frank smiled, as Brad blushed. "No, Brad. I enjoy this outfit, thank you." He raised his glass up and Magenta refilled it. He took another sip and sat it on the table. "Has anyone seen Columbia recently?" Frank asked, gazing around the room. Janet's face flushed and she quickly looked down at her coffee. Frank noticed, but didn't say anything. "Alright then," he said, "We don't have a floorshow tonight, so you all have many free hours to do..erm, as you please." Frank glanced at Rocky. Tonight, he would give his attention to him, so he wouldn't feel left out. "Brad, would you mind moving into Rocky's bedroom tonight? Rocky is feeling, a little left out in the cold." Frank looked up at Brad. Brad opened his mouth to protest, but Frank gave him a pout that was hard to resist. "Alright," Brad said, sighing.   
  
*later that night*  
  
"Oh Rocky!" Frank cried. He showered him in kisses. Rocky sat there, reluctantly. He smiled as Frank looked up at him. Frank pulled him down under the covers and wrapped his legs around him. Rocky lay there, not knowing what else he could do. He didn't want to anger Frank, who seemed to like him so much, so he layed a rough kiss on Frank's lips. It pleased Frank and made him want to kiss Rocky even more.   
  
In Rocky's room, there was Brad, undressing and laying on the bed, feeling lonely and sorry for himself. Then he spotted the music box, and wound it up. Almost instantly, he was asleep, the music so peaceful and serene. He didn't wake up until he heard a cry of pain, later in the night.   
  
*BUT, until then*  
  
  
  
Later, after Rocky had fallen asleep, Frank crept to Columbia and Magenta's room to see Janet. He nudged her arm, and she stirred. "Janet, Janet," he said in a sing song voice, "Where's Columbia?" Janet rolled over and mumbled something uncomprehendable. "What?" Frank prodded. "Ermm, Eddie," mumbled Janet, still asleep. "WHAT!?" he hissed, pushing Janet. Janet was halfway awake now. "She skipped out, with, with Eddie" she said, wrinkling her face. Frank was furious. He slapped her across the face. "AGHH!" Janet screamed, sitting straight up in fright. He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" he demanded. "Frank! You scared me! Why, why did you slap me, you jerk?" she said, trembling. "You! You moron!!" he yelled, slapping her once more. She cowered on the bed, "STOP! What did I do to you??" she whimpered. "You know exactly what you did! You told her! About Eddie!!" he growled. Janet, taking in the hopelessness of her winning the situation, began to cry. "Shut up!" he said. "I.. I hate you! I hate this place!" she cried, leaping up to beat on his chest with her fists. "You idiot!" Frank said, throwing her back onto the bed like a ragdoll. He left her that way, and left the room, locking her in on his way out.  
  
Janet lay on her bed, shocked, and crying. Her face stung where Frank had slapped her. "I'll never get out of here!" she whispered. Frank had a temper, and he could, and would, keep her in here just as long as we wanted to. Janet curled up under the covers and cried herself to sleep.   
  
Frank layed back down beside Rocky. Rocky, not bothered by the commotion that had gone on in the next room, was still sleeping soundly. Frank cuddled up into Rocky's arms, who in turn pulled away. Frank pulled him closer and snuggled into the crook of his neck anyway. Rocky let out a sleepy sigh. Frank had control of everyone and everything that went on in the mansion, although he wasn't nearly as strong as Rocky or as menacing as RiffRaff. He fell asleep in his lover's arms, just as he had the night before, although it was a different lover.   
  
Brad was asleep in Rocky's old room. He had awoken when he heard Janet's cry. He silently got up and walked to the door. He turned the doorknob and he heard it click open. "Thank God!" he thought. Frank had forgotten to lock him in, being too busy with Rocky. He tiptoed down the hall to Janet's room. He twisted the knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn!" he hissed. He walked into Frank's room, which wasn't locked and took in the sight he saw. It nearly broke his heart. Rocky was asleep with Frank in his arms. Frank's mouth was partially open and his toes were poking out from the bottom of the covers. Brad covered them up and went to the other side of the bed to look for the keys. He had known that Frank was a player, but it still hurt him. He saw a hint of silver and he grabbed the keys from a table drawer. As he was walking back to the door, Rocky stirred and looked up. He smiled at Brad and opened his mouth, to grunt hi, but Brad silenced him with a finger to his lips. Rocky nodded and lay back down. Brad closed the door behind him and went to Janet's room. He slid the key into the lock and prayed it would open.  
  
Janet sat up, hearing the click of a key in the door. She cringed and prayed he wouldn't hurt her again. The door opened slowly and Brad's head popped in. "OH! Brad darling!!" she cried, running to hug him. "Shh! Janet! Let's leave, hurry! Leave your things here!" he said, smiling. Janet was filled with happiness. She took his hand and they ran downstairs and out the door, leaving the key on the table in the hall.   
  
**sorry it's short, but..I have an idea for the next chapter, if you guys still want another chapter. give me feed back! tell me, or I won't continue, =) lol. um.. thanks for all of you people who have already reviewed, I appreciate it, and if you still have ideas or want more, then drop me a line *again* lol. Bai for now!** 


	5. Chapter 5

uThe next morning, Frank woke, sat up and yawned. He glanced down at Rocky, and smiled at the blond adorable man. He was still asleep, so Frank, being the loving lover he is, decided not to wake him just yet. Gazing was sometimes just as much fun as kissing, he decided so he watched him for awhile. Rocky felt someone watching him, so he opened one eye. He saw Frank's face and drew back a little, slightly surprised. Frank let out a quiet sultry laugh. Rocky buried his face back in the pillow, still sleepy. Frank tousled his shining gold locks and lay down again, right up next to Rocky. He layed his head down on Rocky's chest and curled up in his arms, feeling protected. Rocky let out a small snore, and Frank laughed again, but more quietly this time. He fell asleep again, very content.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Brad and Janet had walked down the road to the car that they had left behind. When they had reached it, they looked through the trunk for their suitcases that they had left behind. Changing in the street, they both realized what had actually happened between one another. They both apologized profusely, and began to laugh. All was right with the world. They got whatever else they wanted from the car and began walking down the road, where they had started, back to Frank N Furter's castle. They snuck past the gate, knowing that nobody was up anyway, but none the less still tiptoeing. When they reached the main highway, they began walking back towards Denton. About 45 minutes later, Janet was complaining that her feet hurt, and she had to go to the bathroom, among other things. Brad was greatly annoyed, but he was too tired to argue. Just then, a car had pulled up behind them. They turned and found Betty and Ralph, coming back from their honeymoon.   
(For all of you reading who aren't really aqquainted with RHPS, and you dont know exactly who these people are, they are the dorks that got married at the beginning of the movie and Brad and Janet's friends. *oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had!* lol, ok, now, back to the story!)  
  
"Brad, old boy!" Ralph exclaimed. "Ralph!" Brad and Janet said, excitedly. "Janet! How are you! You look a wreck, what are you doing walking along this highway in the wee hours of morning??" Betty said, hurriedly. Janet smiled, and looked at Betty, "Could you give us a ride back home? I'll explain it all in the car." Betty ran over to her, "Oh! Of course, honey! Come on, Ralph! Give them a hand with their things!" she said, taking Janet's suitcase in her hand. They guided them into the car and Janet began the story.  
  
*Back at Frank's place*  
  
  
Magenta and RiffRaff were the only ones up, considering that Rocky and Frank hadn't gotten out of bed yet. They didn't know, nor care where Brad and Janet had gone off to. "When shall ve ever return to Transylvania, Brother??" Magenta asked. RiffRaff looked remorse, "I..I'm not sure, dear sister, but, soon hopefully. We must figure out what to do with Frank and erm, his creation." "Why can't ve just leave dem here?" she asked, smirking. "Well, I suppose we could, but what about society?" Riff asked, looking concerned. "Screw society!" Magenta said. "No, that is Frank's job, but, why not? Let's leave!" RiffRaff was smiling now. Magenta looked adoringly at her brother. "Thank you, Riff, I vant to go home!"   
  
They went to Frank's room and pulled him and Rocky from the bed. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Frank yelled. Rocky cowered in Frank's arms. "Get out, now!" RiffRaff said, in a monotone voice, pointing his transit beam at Rocky. "Get out now, or I'll kill him!" Frank looked horrified. "You wouldn't dare!" he said, indefiantly. "Try me!" said Riff, smirking. Frank took Rocky's hand and led him away from Magenta's grip. "Baby, we're leaving, come on." Rocky toddled out of the room with Frank. He waved goodbye at RiffRaff and Magenta. Magenta smiled and waved back, only to be slapped on the hand by Riff. "Oh, don't be rude! He only wanted to say goodbye!" Riff sighed and waved at him. Rocky smiled a childish smile and was dragged out of the room.   
  
Frank and Rocky stood by the gate and watched their house blast off to outer space, all the way back to Transexual. Rocky waved it off, and Frank rolled his eyes. "I really and truly hate RiffRaff and Magenta, do you know that?" Frank said, flipping the house off. Rocky laughed, not really knowing what Frank meant, but he looked really funny doing it. Frank chuckled at Rocky's attempt at humor, but was still grouchy. "Let's go," he said, taking Rocky's hand. "First, Columbia runs off with Eddie, and then Brad and Janet take off, I suppose, considering I don't see them anywhere, and now Magenta and RiffRaff left me here, with nothing, only you, which, Baby, isn't bad, but you know how that goes," Frank rambled to Rocky, not caring if he understood or not. They walked down the road a little ways and found Brad and Janet's car with the flat tire. Frank was a genius at building things (hey, he made that sonic transducer, right?) so he soon fixed the tire with some things he found lying around, patching the hole and airing it up (don't ask, it's my story!!). He found that they had left they keys in it, so he pushed Rocky into the passenger's seat and drove them toward Denton.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimers suck!** I really do own em, I actually live in Transsexual! HAHAH!**  
  
Janet and Betty were still chatting as the car reached Denton. The two women in the backseat were laughing and talking just at they had when they first met. Brad and Ralph up in the front seat were making small talk as Brad explained to him everything that had happened. Ralph was shocked as he drove along. "Oh, Brad, I'm so sorry!" Brad looked ashamed, but he nodded. "I'm blocking it from my memory forever, and I would be ecstatic if you would try to also," he said, remorsely. Ralph nodded and put his hand on Brad's shoulder. "Sure, Buddy!" he said, brightly. Janet and Betty had things worked out, Janet had told her the story and everything was understood and forgiven. They were all friends as usual.   
  
*meanwhile*   
  
Columbia and Eddie had been walking for 2 days, and were exhausted. "When will we ever get there, Eddie??" she whined. He smiled wearily at her. "I'm not sure, but we're almost there. I wish I would've brought the motorcycle!" he looked sad at the thought of his motorcylce still in the castle. They finally arrived at the subway. They boarded, with a few strange looks given to them, but none the less, they sat down next to one another, neither knowing nor caring which way they were headed. Neither noticed the little green flashing sign above them that said "Destination: Denton".  
  
  
Frank and Rocky had been driving for a day now, and Rocky was anxious. It was getting late and he couldn't sit still. Frank patted his leg and smiled wistfully at him. "Don't worry, Baby, we'll get there sooner or later, and find Brad and Janet and get them for putting us through all of this shit!" Rocky let out a small whine and turned to look out the window. Rocky had never been outside before and a car was all new to him. He climbed into the backseat and sat up on his knees and looked behind them at the cars moving rapidly behind them. He smiled and waved at everyone he saw until one man pulled a gun out. Frank saw the glare of silver in the rear view mirror and yanked Rocky down into the seat before he got into any more trouble. "Don't wave at those monsters, Rocky, they're earthlings! Gross!" he reprimanded while trying to harness Rocky into his seatbelt. Rocky struggled against Frank but Frank had other ideas. "Do you want us to wreck? Quit wriggling!" Frank scolded. Rocky sat still and soon fell asleep on Frank's shoulder.   
  
Janet and Brad moved into an apartment near Ralph and Betty's place, using their life savings on homemakings and furnishings. Three days after they had moved in, boxes still in the kitchen and many things still strewn about the house, while unpacking, they heard the doorbell ring. Brad wiped the sweat off of his forehead and walked over to the door. Looking through the little peep-hole, he saw a glittery, pink face staring back at him. "Columbia!" he yelped as he opened the door. "Brad! We were just walking and I noticed that the mailbox said "Majors" so I wondered..." she trailed off. "Hiya Brad!" Eddie said. "Oh! Eddie, I didn't even notice you! I thought you were dead!!" Brad was shocked. "JANET!!" he yelled into the house. Janet came running into the room, "Columbia!!! Eddie!!!!" she shrieked as they all formed one huge hug. "How did you know where we lived?" she asked breathlessly. "We didn't!! We don't have a car, we spent our last dollar for the subway ride and we don't have anything other than the clothes on our backs, not a dime to our name, but hey, we're here!" Columbia smiled. "Well, you can stay with us for as long as you'd like, right Brad darling?" Janet asked, sweetly. "Sure!" Brad said. Columbia and Eddie just smiled. "Thank you so much, Brad, Janet," Eddie said. They were invited in and they made theirselves at home.   
  
**Ok, sorry it's a short chapter, but hey!! Nobody ever writes RHPS anymore!!! =*( I'm all alone!! Review people, I need inspiration, luv ya all!! *kisskiss!* bye!**  
  



End file.
